Hex Girls
by ghostanimal
Summary: Ember needs a band! What does she do? Force Jazz, Sam, and Dani to join of course! With the Hex Girls being impossible to beat, will Danny be able to save them from a fate for playing the music for Ember forever? ON HOLD! SOME DXS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I only own the people you don't recognize!

-------------------

Ember watched the half ghost clone of Danny Phantom fly around in the sky from the shadows of the nearest alley. Her band had broken up, so she needed new members, and Dani was a perfect choice for her. Without warning, Ember jumped out, and hit Dani. Dani was thrown back by the sudden blast, but was quickly back on her feet. Before she could throw a punch, she was under Ember's control.

-------------------THE FENTON HOUSE HOLD-------------------

Jazz turned the page of her book, and groaned as her dad ran upstairs with a device in his hands. Danny smacked his face, before slumping in his seat as Jack began to go on about his new invention.

"Hey, kids! Check out the Specter Sucker! It can suck a ghost out of a person's body, drain a ghost powers in seconds, and can even trap them! Wait till I try it on the ghost boy!" Jack informed them as he blathered on.

Jazz took her book upstairs before she could continue reading in peace without being annoyed to death by her father's blabbering.

When Jazz opened her bedroom door, she was immediately hit by Ember's ray, and was now under her control.

-------------------IN AN ALLEY-------------------

Sam peeked over a dumpster, and sighed with relief to find her mom running down the street holding the pink gown.

"Sam-kins! At least try it on!" Her mother shouted as she held it up before jogging down the street past her.

Sam smiled, and turned, but came face to face with Ember.

Before she could scream for help, it was too late.

Sam was under Ember's control.

-------------------THE NEXT DAY-------------------

Danny walked home alone that day, and was nervous. Sam, and Jazz wasn't at school that day, and that was normal for Sam. But Jazz? Never! He had begun to think that they were kidnapped, but Tucker had told him that he was overreacting, and that Jazz might have gone home sick earlier that day without Danny knowing. Danny's thoughts were silenced but his ghost sense. His face became serious. Sam, and Jazz would have to wait.

He dived into an alley, and turned into Danny Phantom before patrolling the skies for the ghost that had sent off his ghost sense.

Danny's eyes narrowed when he saw Ember on a stage in the park.

"HEX GIRLS! HEX GIRLS! HEX GIRLS!" The crowd chanted, but Danny took no notice, knowing that it was the name of her band.

He floated down, and his eyes widened when he saw his best friend Sam holding a microphone, and standing next to Ember. Sam looked more gothic than normal.

Sam's black hair was longer when completely down, with dark red in it and a black hat over it. Her shirt was a short sleeved crop top with a dark red rose on it. Her black jeans were bell bottoms, and she had short dark fingerless red gloves that barely reached past her wrist. She still wore her everyday combact boots, but they had red string around it with snow white skulls on it. Sam's skin was also paler, and her eyes were a bright red.

"Sam?" He asked to make sure as he floated above the crowd.

"What?" Sam snapped at him.

"What, what happened?" Danny asked, his voice filled with concern, and worry.

"Oh, please Danny! Being good is so yesterday! Keep up with the times!" The voice of his clone Danielle told him as she stepped out from behind Ember, holding drum sticks.

Danielle's shirt had become a red crop top with no sleeves. She had long black bell bottom jeans with a red belt, and black combact boots. She had no gloves, and her glowing green eyes were now red.

"Danielle?" He asked, not getting a bit frightened for his friends.

"Chill out little bro, and join the band. We could use another guitar player, and we can always change the name," Jazz suggested as she smiled while she played a few notes on her guitar.

Jazz's hair was completely blue and in a low ponytail, with the red eyes. Her shirt was white, with black strips across it, with a black crop top jacket with short sleeves. Her jeans were black, and her fingerless gloves were also white, with black stripes which reached her elbows.

"JAZZ!?" Danny yelled.

"That's my name, don't wear it out! So what do ya say?" Jazz asked as she put a hand through her hair.

"I say your crazy!" Danny said, blasting Ember.

Ember flew back, and the three girls glared at him angerly.

"Oh, no you don't!" Dani said, blasting ecto-blasts of her own as the crowd ran away.

Danny was hit by a few, and yelled out.

"You mess with one, you deal with us all!" Jazz told him as she blasted him with her guitar, which was apparently like Ember's.

Danny dodged the blast. His eyes widened in surprise as Danielle hit a few beats on the drum before sending blasts from out of her drum sticks. Danny was hit by them, along with Sam's microphone waves, which was just as painful as the ghostly wail. Danny was on the ground when Sam floated above him.

"Since when did you become a ghost!?" Danny asked her as he noticed red ecto-blasts forming in her hands.

"Since I became a Hex Girl!" was Sam's reply as Danny was blasted again.

Danny did a flip, and floated in the air before sending an ice ray at Sam. Luckily for Sam, Jazz used her guitar to send the ice ray towards a statue of some dude with a funny looking hat. Danielle sent a powerful blast from her drumsticks, at the same time as Sam sang a note which sent off a ghostly wail, and Jazz whack a punch note.

All of these hit Danny at the same time, so he fell to the ground.

Danny winced as he reverted back, and blushed as he watched the Hex Girls laugh at him.

"Remember," Ember started.

"You mess with one," Danielle continued.

"You mess with all of us," Jazz and Sam finished.

The four smirked at him before they all flew away.

"Tucker, I need help," Danny said after dialing Tucker's number onto his cell.

-------------------

First Chappie done! Hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I only own the people you don't recognize!

-------------------

"So, Sam, Jazz, and your clone are under Ember's control, and are playing a concert tonight?" Tucker repeated to make sure he had heard right after he had met up with Danny who had explained everything.

"Yes, and we have to save them! But it's...weird! Jazz has a Ember guatar that hurts me, and Sam's michrophone is just like the ghostly wail! And there is no way I can escape Dani's drumsticks!" Danny explained as he stared at a Hex Girl poster, and pointed out the weapons as he spoke.

The poster had Sam, Jazz, and Danielle in thier new looks, and Ember in her everyday one.

"Ouch. Tough break dude," Tucker said as he fiddled with his PDA.

"How am I going to beat them! I don't want to be chaarged with murder, but I'm not going to let them suffer a fate of playing for Ember for the rest of thier lives!" Danny said, still looking at the poster.

"Are you sure thier, suffering? They look pretty happy to me," Tucker said, examining the poster.

"That's what Ember's doing! I need help!" Danny said, taking Tucker by the arm as he dragged him to the downtown concert.

-------------------THE CONCERT HALL-------------------

"Ok. We have a half an hour before the concert. Look for the girls, and try to break thier spell! I'll have a little talk with the Pop Princess," Danny said while floating backstage at the concert.

"Got it!" Tucker said as he ran down a hall, and Danny phased into a room.

-------------------WITH TUCKER-------------------

Tucker began to walk cause he was a wimp, and couldn't run far. He panted as he opened a door to reveal Sam.

Apparently, Sam was doing her make-up, cause her dark red lipstick was only half on, and she looked really ticked off at the fact that someone had walked in on her.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room," Sam said dangerously as she glared at him through her mirror as she finished puttin on the lipstick.

"Hey Sam. I uh, came to tell you that Danny loves you, and is waiting for you down the hall? You know. The guy your in love with?" Tucker asked, remembering that it had once broken Ember's spell.

Sam simply snorted amused.

"That loser? As if! There are better guys than that Danny," Sam said, putting the lipstick down before combing her hair.

"Really? Like who?" Tucker asked, forgeting all about the misson at hand.

"Like Johnny 13! I mean, have you seen him?" Sam asked, with a sorta dreamy like face, and voice.

Tucker felt his eye twitch. Johnny 13 + Sam? Gross...

"You can't date Johnny 13!" Tucker asked, completely grossed out.

"I know. Yasmin already called him," Sam said, looking a bit upset as she put her hat on.

"Who?" Tucker asked.

"You may know her as Jazz," Sam said, rolling her red eyes as she got up.

Sam walked up, and pushed Tucker out of the way as she left the room.

Deciding that he'll have better luck with someone else, he opened the next door to reveal Jazz.

Jazz was currently combing her hair, and she sighed in an annoyed fashion as she saw Tucker.

"What do you want?" Jazz asked, her voice dripping with venom.

"Uh, Jazz. I'm sorry but, Stamford rejected ya," Tucker said, hoping that college would trigger the old Jazz.

"Who cares about college when you're meant to be a rock star?" Jazz said as she pulled her hair in to a ponytail.

"What if the rock star thing doesn't work out?" Tucker pointed out.

"It will work out, cause the Hex Girls rock! Move!" Jazz said as she pushed him out of the way.

-------------------WITH DANNY-------------------

Danny had phased into a room with many guatars similar to Ember's. Danny formed an ecto-blast, and broke the strings on all of the guatars, to be safe.

"My guatars!" Ember's voice cried out as Danny turned around to face her.

Ember's bangs that were hanging by her face were dyed black, and her hair was down. Her black hair band was around her wrist, and told Danny that she was in the middle of doing her hair. Her regular outfit was the same, but she wasn't wearing her boots which meant that she was also getting dressed.

"Dipstick!" Ember growled as her hands glowed pink.

Danny was instead hit by Danielle's drumsticks, and sent into the ground. Danielle, like Ember, was apparently still getting ready for her hair was down.

Ember quickly put her hair into a ponytail before blasting him, and sending him into the guatars. Danny moaned, and gasped when he saw Danielle holding a net gun, and shooting him with it

Danny tried to break the net, but it was ghost proof, therefor, leaving him trapped.

"See ya after the concert cous!" Danielle said before laughing, and following Ember out of the room.

"Oh no," Danny said to himself as he heard the door lock.

-------------------CONCERT TIME-------------------

_**Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air**_

_**We may look bad but we don't care**_

_**We ride the wind**_

_**We feel the fire**_

_**To love the Earth is our one desire**_

_**(To love the Earth is our one desire)**_

_**To love the Earth is only fair**_

_**It's one big Earth that we must share**_

_**(We love the Earth with our fire in our soul our one desire)**_

_**Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air**_

_**We may look bad but we don't care**_

_**We ride the wind**_

_**We feel the fire**_

_**To love the Earth is our one desire**_

_**(To love the Earth is our one desire)**_

_**Nature is a precious gift**_

_**It will make your spirits lift**_

_**We love the Earth with all our fire**_

_**It's in your souls' your one desire**_

_**Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air**_

_**We may look bad but we don't care**_

_**We ride the wind**_

_**We feel the fire**_

_**To love the Earth is our one desire**_

_**(To love the Earth is our one desire)**_

The girls smiled as the crowd chanted thier band name. Ember's flaming hair grew bigger, as well as her evil smile. Her new band was a wonderful hit! As long as Jazz didn't sing, they could be number one on the chart! Nobody could hit those drums better than Danielle, and not one other mortal could sing, and write better songs than Sam. Jazz was pretty impressive on the guatar for a beginner.

Danielle started playing another beat, signaling the others about the next song, and after a few mintues, Sam began to sing.

**_I'm gonna cast a spell on you_**

**_You're gonna do what I want you to _**

**_Mix it up here in my little bowl_**

**_Say a few words and you lose control_**

**_I'm a Hex Girl_**

**_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_**

**_(I'm gonna put a spell on you)_**

**_I'm a Hex Girl_**

**_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_**

**_(Put a spell on you)_**

**_You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind_**

**_You get dizzy when I make the sign_**

**_You'll wake up in the dead of night_**

**_Missing me when I'm out of sight_**

**_I'm a Hex Girl_**

**_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_**

**_(I'm gonna put a spell on you)_**

**_I'm a Hex Girl_**

**_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_**

**_(Put a spell on you)With this little cobweb potion_**

**_You'll fall into dark devotion_**

**_If you ever lose affection_**

**_I can change your whole direction_**

**_I'm a Hex Girl_**

**_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_**

**_(I'm gonna put a spell on you)_**

**_I'm a Hex Girl_**

**_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_**

**_(Put a spell on you)_**

**_We're gonna put a spell on all of you_**

The crowd chanted louder, and Ember had never felt her hair grow bigger.

-------------------WITH TUCKER-------------------

Tucker saw the Hex Girls on stage, and immediatly ran to find Danny. Tucker tried a door, but it was locked.

Danny had apparently heard, because he yelled out for help.

"Danny! Is that you!?" Tucker asked, pressing his ear against the door.

"Tucker! Get me out! We have to stop the Hex Girls!" Danny shouted as he struggled harder than ever before.

Tucker picked at the lock, and after five mintues, got it open. Tucker ran over to Danny, and ripped the net open.

"Come on!" Danny said as he phased through the wall towards the stage.

"I'll walk," Tucker said, kinda wishing that he had ghost powers again.

Danny floated above the stage right after Sam had finished the Hex Girls song.

"Sorry girls, but I have to break up the show," Danny said, letting his presence be known as he flew towards the girls.

Danny froze Ember's guatar, which she dropped right after. Jazz handed Ember hers, and Ember was back in the game after hitting Danny. Danielle blasted Danny with her drumsticks, and sent him into the ground.

"Thier getting more powerful. I have to get them away from those instruments," Danny said to himself as Danielle twirled her drumsticks around her fingers.

Danny took Jazz's guatar, and broke it in half with his knee. Danny blasted Danielle's drumsticks, and destroyed them. He was too late, for Danielle had first froze him to the ground. Danny moaned as he tried to break free without sucess.

Being the only one with an instrument now, Sam stood above him with a smile as she prepared to destroy him.

-------------------

CLIFFIE!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I only own this fanfiction!

-------------------

Sam's eyes flickered to purple and back to red for a while before they settled on red. That made a lightbulb go off in Danny's head.

"Sam! Remember when Tucker threw up in your lunch box and said Ricky Marsh did it?" Danny asked her, hiding a small smile.

To his surprise, Jazz's eyes turned blue, and stayed that way when she saw her baby brother in trouble.

"Hey! Leave the baby brother alone!" Jazz yelled as she pushed Sam off the stage.

"Woah. Where did the train that hit me come from?" Jazz muttered to him as she held her head with one hand.

When Jazz saw herself in the reflection of the ice, she gave a small scream.

"What happened to my hair!? And how did I get into this outfit!?" Jazz asked, touching her face, and the ice.

By that time, Ember had gotten the guaitar out of the ice, and was glaring at the two siblings.

"Dipstick! You'll pay for making me loose my guatiar player!" Ember said as a note was hit.

Jazz ducked, and it reflected off the ice to Danielle.

"Hey!" Danielle complained to Ember.

"Sorry," Ember apoilized before trying to hit Jazz with her control note, only Jazz, surprisingly, had good reflexes, and dodged every blast.

Danny charged ecto-blasts up, and broke free. He immeditaly aimed at Ember, and caused her prized instrument to explode, giving her burns on her stomach, arms, and a small one on her check.

Danny winced when he saw the burns bleed a little, and when Sam wacked him in the back with a michrophone stand.

"Leave him alone!" Jazz said as she grabbed the stand, and fought with Sam for it.

Relizing that Jazz was the only one he was going to free that night, he grabbed her, and Tucker, and flew away, phasing throught the remaining girls' blasts.

-------------------FENTON WORKS-------------------

Jazz sighed as she got the last blue dye out of her hair as she listened to what had happened.

"So, was I any good?" Jazz asked as she shaked her wet hair before putting it in a high ponytail.

"To be honest, yeah," Danny said, surprised to say that Jazz was good at doing something that an everyday kid does.

Jazz pulled Danny up off her bed, and pushed him out the door.

"What the heck!? Jazz!" Danny said, banging on the door when Jazz had locked it behind her.

"Changing!" Jazz said before her brother could phase through the door.

Danny turned red at the thought of walking er, phaing in on his sister changing.

"Anyway, I need to break Sam, and Danielle from Ember's curse! Any ideas?" Danny asked loudly.

"Yes. Yes I do," Jazz said before coming out in her everyday clothes, smiling.

-------------------

gasp! What is Jazz's plans!? BTW, sorry that this is a short chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I only own this fanfiction!

-------------------

"Your kidding, right?" Danny asked as he watched his sister pick up the Specter Sucker.

"Oh be quiet! Dad said that it could drain a ghost's powers, and that's what we're going to do. We're going to drain Ember's energy, and break Dani, and Sam from her control," Jazz said, handing it to them.

"That makes sense," Danny said as he turned the invention over.

"Come on! Let's go!" Jazz said, grabbing his arm.

"What's the rush?" Danny asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Thier going on tour in California tommarow! We need to break the spell before they leave!" Jazz said.

"Let's move then!" Danny said, going ghost.

He picked up Jazz, and phased through the roof, and to the Hex Girls' bus.

-------------------THE BUS-------------------

Danny stared at the Hex Girls bus. The bus was black, with a giant picture of the girls. Dani was on the left side of Ember, holding her drumsticks over her chest in an X postion, and her head lean titled slightly back. Ember had her guitar in front of her, and she was smiling a somewhat evil smirk, with her eyes kinda glaring at him. Sam was on Dani's right, and was holding her michrophone close to her lips, and her mouth was open, making her look like she was singing. Jazz was next to Sam, with her guitar in her hands, and playing a note as she smiled, and smirked at everyone.

"Ok, give me the invention, and chase Ember out of the bus so that I can drain her energy," Jazz said as Danny handed it to her.

Jazz postioned herself a few feet from the bus, weapon in hand. Jazz smiled, and nodded at him, a sign that she was ready for action.

Danny phased into the bus, and saw the girls giggling.

"So, Danny Fenton?" Dani asked Sam as she and Ember giggled.

"Totally!" Sam laughed back.

_**Their talking about me!?**_ Danny thought as her forgot all about the plan. He watching them, still invisible, his emerald green eyes wide with curiousity.

"What about that Tucker guy?" Ember asked, popping some kind of chip in her mouth.

"Oh! Yeah!" Dani said loudly.

"WHAT!?" Sam, and Ember said, both laughing hard.

"What!? MY OPION PEOPLE!" Dani said loudly back as she stole some of Ember's chips.

"Hey!" Ember said, smacking Dani's hand.

That was when Danny decided to make his appearance.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chappie! I'll update ASAP!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I only own this fanfiction!

-------------------

Danny appeared with ectoblasts in his hands, and blasted Ember, and Dani.

"What are giggling about!?" Danny asked, dodging a kicking Sam.

"It's a girl thing," Dani said, blasting Danny out of the bus before following him. Ember stayed behind.

"AHHHHHHH!" Dani screamed as Jazz hit her. Dani's white glow was a red until it stopped, and she fainted. Danielle's eyes flickered back to green as her limp form began to fall on the cement.

"DANIELLE!" Danny shouted as he flew under Dani to catch her before her faint form hit the ground. Luckly, he did catch her, and decended to the ground, and put her on the cement for Jazz to examine.

Dani moaned slightly as she opened her eyes weakly.

"Wha-what's going on?" Danielle asked with slurred speech.

"I'll tell your later," Danny said as Danielle's eyes closed again before turning human.

Danny then picked her up bridal style, and winced as a very loud and angry yelled.

"PHANTOM! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Ember's voice roared, signaling to the duo to run away fast.

"Run!" Danny commanded as Jazz ran as fast as she could with a flying Danny on her heels.

-------------------FENTONWORKS-------------------

Danielle lied on the couch with an ice pack on her head. She felt light headed, dizzy, and confused. She now had on her regular ghostly costume, but she decided to become human because it was less painful. Danielle listened with wide eyes filled with curiousity as Danny explained what he knew.

"So, I was being controlled by Ember? And I was part of some band called the Hex Girls?" Danielle asked as she took the ice bag off her head, and leaned back onto the couch arm. She felt less confused, and as good as new now.

"Yes. I was too, but Danny freed me," Jazz informed a bit more clearly.

"We need to free Sam guys, remember!?" Danny reminded them with worry in his voice.

Jazz coughed, which strangly sounded like 'Lover boy,'. Danielle giggled as a suggustion came to mind.

"You could kiss her! That should break Ember's spell!" Danielle suggested as she and Jazz broke out into giggles.

Danny flushed red, making them laugh.

"Let's just think of something else," Danny moaned as he left the room.

-------------------

I AM SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPPIE! I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I only own this fanfiction!

-------------------

"Ok, everyone clear on what to do?" Danny asked Danielle, and Jazz as he peeked around the corner.

"Suck Ember into the thermos, which frees Sam of her power," Jazz said in a bored tone as she took out the thermos.

"Distract Sam...Lover boy," Danielle said before teasing her cousin, making Jazz laugh. Jazz stopped laughed after a glare from Danny kinda scared her.

"Ok, I'll weaken Ember, and you guys suck her into the thermos. That should free Sam of her power," Danny said, before flying away.

"Your not going to suck Ember into the thermos, are you?" Danielle asked, reading the expression of Jazz's face.

"Maybe," Jazz answered, making Danielle giggle.

-------------------WITH DANNY AND EMBER-------------------

"Hey Pop Princess! It's time to rock, and roll!" Danny said as he threw a rock shaped thing, and threw it at Ember, making her roll across the stage.

Ember growled, and hit notes on her guitar, hitting Danny a few time, but mostly missing.

After many punches, kicks, and ecto-blasts were exchanged, Danny began to wear down. He sent ice rays at Ember's guitar, but she repelled it, and he froze himself instead. Ember wacked Danny in the side with her guitar, making him fall. On the ground, he saw Jazz out of the corner of his eye, and gave her a look that screamed, 'trap her,' so Jazz did so. Once Ember was in the thermos, he felt a hit against his back. He turned to see Sam, angry, and glowing a dangerous looking red.

"What the heck!? Why is she still attacking?" Danny asked, dodging Sam.

"I don't know!" Danielle said in a worried fashion.

Danny hit Sam gentlely, yet hard enought to send her across the room.

"Help me!" Danny said, as Sam came back, and grabbed him.

"Sorry. We don't feel like it...Loverboy," Jazz said, sitting down stubbornly. Danielle sat next to her, and turned human before examining her painted red nails.

Danny scowled at them as he despreatly tried to beat Sam, who was attacking hard. Being already tired from fighting Ember, Danny didn't stand a chance at a powerful, and well rested Sam. Danny then looked at her floating above him from the ground. Danny was tired, had a cut that was killing him, and humilated at the fact that he had just gotten beated up by a girl.

Sam smiled a sweet, yet kinda creepy smile at him as she rose her fist, and punched him. Danny rolled over to his side, and Sam's punch made a dent in the concreat. Danny winced, not even wanting to think about how that would have hurt him. Danny kicked Sam into the wall. Sam sat there for a moment, and that gave Danny time to think.

"Kiss her!" Danielle laughed, smiling big as Danny glared at her.

Danny saw Sam beginning to stand up.

"Danny! You have no other option! Kiss her!" Jazz called from the side lines.

Danny knew that she was right, but he would never admit it. Once Sam was standing up, and coming towards him, Danny knew that there was basicly no other choice. When Sam was close enough, Danny grabbed her arm, pulled her close, and kissed her.

He heard Danielle and Jazz yelling like idiots.

-------------------

I was requested by most reviewers to have Danny kiss, so there you have it!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I only own this fanfiction!

-------------------

Sam's wide red eyes turned purple as Danny kissed her. When Danny pulled away, his face completely red, Sam was in a daze. Danny, her long time crush, had kissed her!

"Uh, Sam? Are you still evil?" Danny asked, waving a hand in front of his friend's frozen face in a worried way. Sam's eyes were purple, but he wasn't sure if she was still evil or not.

"Huh?" Sam asked, somewhat broken of her daze. Danny looked a bit paniced, but his expression had relaxed as she had responded.

"Good. Your free of Ember's spell. Let's go!" Danny said, grabbing Sam's arm.

"What spell?" Sam asked, blinking in confusion. Danny sighed as he began to explain as he they left.

The curse was broken of all of the girls.

-------------------

Yeah, I know. Great ending. But, I'll do a sequel once I get an idea. I'm open for suggestions!


End file.
